When a Door Closes, a Window Opens
by Kirabaros
Summary: A bad day can bring to light the good things that tend to be overlooked. It's a reversal of roles as Nick shows his partner Sage just that when they pay a visit to a little one that wouldn't have been there without the help of Nick and Doc Robbins.


**When a Door Closes, a Window Opens**

Sage finished looking at the report from her newest CSI and profiler. Ecklie had been on her case about a new hire. Talia was on the swing and on rotation for grave so she had days to fill but she needed to train them first. It was not really a big deal since Luca was handpicked from a group she kept tabs on when she had been first approached by Ecklie to hire for her new team. He was actually excited to come work for her and agreed when he was finished with his research group.

Sage poured over the report regarding a floater that Luca processed but her thoughts were on something else. She tapped her pen on the file as she signed off on it. She had read the report and had gone over everything. Luca did well for his first solo and Talia also agreed. It was automatic. What was really on her mind were the things that went on that day.

Even though she had 'escaped' it, sometimes things came back to remind her of those days. She remembered the taunts, the finger pointing and the occasional notes left in her locker. It had been hell on earth. She couldn't help but think about that poor girl Maria Diorio and it wasn't even her case. She massaged her temple and could actually feel her own tears start to form.

A knock on the doorframe sounded and she looked up at her visitor while putting on her usual face, "Hey. How are things?"

Nick took a look at Sage. He knew that she had his case on her mind all day. It wasn't too hard to guess that since he knew that she had been the subject of bullying in school. Most people wouldn't have believed it and even he was guilty of that when she admitted to it and that was way back when she got a teen suicide call. It contributed to her fierce tenaciousness when she got any case involving kids and she kept going, offering help in that way of hers and never asking for anything in return.

Looking at her, he could tell that she really had been deep in thought and probably would have had an emotional moment had he not interrupted. He knew that she had gone with Doc Robbins to see the baby earlier and that definitely would have put her in the mood she was in. He replied, "Doing okay. Long day. You?"

Sage waited until Nick came in and took his usual seat by her desk. She gave a slight smile, "I heard about what you and Doc Robbins did. Commendable and yet sad. Poor girl…" Sage looked down at the paper work.

"Made you remember, didn't it?"

Sage looked at Nick and gave a sort of sad smile, "A bit… okay quite a bit. But yes I do remember. Some just stick with you." She made a motion with her hands as she folded them on her desk.

Nick looked at Sage as she sat with her hands folded. She was trying to keep the emotions in check. "I know. You sure that you're okay?"

Sage looked at her hands and sighed, "No not really. You know that we see the worst things humans can do physically to each other. It's the emotional that is hardest to understand unless you've been through it."

"Yeah but you didn't kill yourself," Nick pointed out.

"Once or twice I thought about it," Sage admitted. "And that was before I broke my right wrist in trying to get a classmate and me out of trouble. You think adults are vicious but kids are cruel. I can see the poor girl's outlook on things and with today's technology… it's different now."

Nick blinked and gave a nod, "I know." He paused a moment and then continued, "You know we got enough to go after the girls that sent that video viral. Takes time for the law to catch up on things like that."

Sage gave a slight smile. "I know but sometimes it takes too long and sometimes never kind to those who try to hurry it." She sighed and pushed her files aside for the to do pile. "But that's how the world turns right Ness?"

"Yeah but I seem to recall someone telling me that it was the little things that make the job worthwhile." Nick sat back in his seat and gave a slight smile. "Plus she had some pretty good advice since then. She even once told Dr. Ray something about running."

"That was a private conversation," Sage replied with a smile but she saw Nick's point. The smile deepened when Nick reached across and grasped her left in his hands. "But it is one of your rare moments." She put her free hand over Nick's. "Thanks."

Nick smiled in response. He then had an idea. "You know, maybe it's not enough that you hear it this time." He stood up and pulled Sage to her feet. "You done here?"

Sage allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. She nodded, "I'm done." She let Nick lead her out of the lab and to his truck. Normally she would ask questions about where they were going but this time she was going to let herself be shown. It was one of the times when Nick preferred to show her something rather than tell her.

Nick played the gentleman and opened the door and helped her in. It brought a smile and chuckle and he knew she was remembering their first date and one of many private jokes that they shared. "See?"

Sage nodded and waited while Nick shut the door and got to the driver's side. She looked down and found something that had her laugh. She picked it up and just as Nick got in she squeezed it. It made a squeak that startled him slightly and he turned to look at her. He couldn't help but laugh a little once he realized what it was. Sage said, "I think I found Bessy the Blue Pig. Casey will be happy."

Nick couldn't help but smile as he put his truck in gear. It seemed that things were progressing as usual. She was finding something good out of the day and they weren't even where he wanted to go yet. It spelled to be a good thing.

~0~0~

"There's our girl."

Three faces peered through the glass to look at the rows of bassinets and babies. Nick's finger tapped the glass to point out the baby while Sage leaned next to Doc Robbins to take a look. The good doctor was beaming at the little one and Sage couldn't help but beam as well at the tiny little baby in the bassinet and she thought she was beautiful.

She watched as Nick went in to introduce the baby's father to his daughter. She stayed with Doc Robbins and watched. She glanced at him and said, "Amazing how life's joys can be shown in the greatest of ways. Does it remind you about your kids Doc?"

Doc Robbins looked at Sage and replied, "I remember the joy of holding them for the first time. It's an experience that can't be described."

Sage hummed as she smiled. "I think I can agree with you."

"Something you want to share?"

"Just remembering when I held Cassie." Sage couldn't help but chuckle at the memory. She sensed that Doc Robbins meant something else but she wasn't going to examine it.

"Good memory I hope."

"It was… and a bit funny too," Sage replied as she glanced at the ME with her arms crossed over her chest. "I was four and I couldn't wait to see her. I practically tugged Daddy all the way to the nursery."

"A handful then as you are now."

"Hey," Sage replied with playful indignation. She laughed with the doctor. "Anyway I was so insistent that Daddy had me sit in a rocking chair and showed me how to hold my arms. He placed Cassie in my arms and… it was something."

"So you do know," Doc Robbins said.

"I think it's different though when you are the parent expecting but it was something. You know Daddy said that I was the one that gave Cassie her name. Cassandra Eleanor Parker. Cassandra was my contribution and Eleanor for Mama's little sister that died from pertussis."

Doc Robbins was well aware of the circumstances regarding Cassie. To hear of happier times made him feel glad. "Well this little lady is going to live a healthy life. She's doing fine."

"I'm glad," Sage replied as she watched the baby's father hold her for the first time. The father was just a kid and he had a huge responsibility ahead of him but… "You know, even though the mother, Maria died, some good did come out of this. A healthy baby girl."

"It will be a long road for her," Doc Robbins said.

"Maybe so but… I can tell the kid is going to do his best."

Doc Robbins said nothing about her assertion. By then Nick had come out and stood with them to look on. He relayed to Nick about what he learned about the baby now named Maria. They stayed for a little while longer until they had to go.

Back in the truck, Sage gazed out her window at nothing in particular being deep in thought. She had a slight smile on her face that twitched a bit. Nick noticed it and asked, "Hey, you feeling better?"

Sage looked at him and replied, "Much. She'll be all right Nick."

Nick couldn't help but smile. He knew that she was feeling extreme emotions when she actually called him by name. "Well it's a long road and I don't know about her grandmother. She didn't even pay her a visit."

"Her loss," Sage replied. "She's missing out on a treasure." She sighed and said, "Sorry. I know I can sound callous at times."

"Not at all. You just tend to say what most folks think and probably better than how they would say it."

Sage made a humming sound, "Flatterer." It was followed by a chuckle. "Thank you for bringing me. It made my day."

"Enough for me to treat my girl to breakfast?"

"Always you and food," Sage teased, "But of course. And I have a fresh batch of you know what at home."

Nothing more was said as Nick started the truck and drove to the usual place. Along the way Sage looked out the window and at the scenery. She didn't focus on anything in particular but it helped with the processing of her thoughts. Nick took the opportunity to glance in her direction and take in her calm countenance. It had been tough over the years with the job and the things that happened. At one point he almost cost himself a friendship and a partner who was more than the meaning of the word and yet they always seemed to muddle through.

It was as she once told him when he was at his low after being kidnapped and then with Warrick being murdered… you didn't get over things but worked through them. He always thought her to be an optimist even when it was ridiculous to be one. He had once asked her why she was always so happy and she said something about when a door closes, a window opens; that there was always a light at the end of the tunnel and it was just a matter of finding it.

He knew that the events of the day and the case weighed heavily on him and by extension her. She always felt for him when he was hit with a tough case. The job had a way of bringing up things that people would want to forget and you couldn't help asking the 'why' question. Taking her to see little Maria had been a good thing and it had been even better when she saw the father hold her. He could tell she found her light at the end of the tunnel when he came out to find her chatting with Doc Robbins just as he could tell that she was thinking about her sister.

He reached over with his right and grasped her left. His fingers ran over the object on her ring finger. He felt the main gemstone and the smaller ones that were on the band and smiled as her fingers curled around his. He knew she was right about the light at the end of the tunnel. At the end of his dark tunnel, she was the light for him.

* * *

**A/N:** Pure Nick/Sage fluff and of course reference to the case where I thought Doc Robbins truly shined. Thanks for reading.


End file.
